darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of the Dark Crystal 8
|pub_date = October 25, 2017 |pages = 28 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #7 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #9 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #8 is the eighth issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 2. Summary As Thurma and Kensho continue on their journey together, Jen is in hot pursuit, rediscovering the world he's ruled and neglected.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #8 (of 12) Plot Jen and the Royal Guard find the two scouts tied up. They reveal that Thurma and Kensho healed their wounds before they left, which pleases Jen. SkekSil observes this from a ledge above them. At the Castle of the Crystal, the Skeksis enter the Crystal Chamber and claim the treasure and the Crystal as their own. SkekShod finds a terrified Podling hiding among the treasure and SkekNa takes it down to the room of relics and drains it of its essence. Thurma and Kensho reach Mithra and run into Jen and his soldiers. Jen orders his Garthim to halt, but it does not. It strikes Kensho and knocks him into a wall. Unable to control the Garthim, Jen climbs down from it. Thurma orders him to stay away from her and he drops the Scepter of Office and urges her to lsiten to him. He tells her that like her, he wants to save his world and the one he loves and for them to stop fighting and work together to save both Thra and Mithra. Thurma spots the shard and Tumby grabs it with his tendrils. Jen notices writing on the wall behind Thurma which reads "make your world in its light", which the UrSkeks told him and Kira when they healed the Crystal. He sees the younger, better versions of himself and Kira in Thurma and Kensho and knows that their hearts are true. He promises not to interfere with their quest. Nearby, SkekSil uses a boulder to divert the flow of water in the cave. At the Castle, the Skeksis attempt to break through the barricade. Aughra uses vines to life herself, Kira and the Royal Guard to the upper towers. The Skeksis declare that it will ot stop them. Kira states that the are right, but Aughra assures her that she is not trying to stop them, merely to buy time. In Mithra, Jen orders his troops to retreat but the Lord Commander is reluctant to do so without the shard. They notice that the flow of water has grown heavier, which harms Thurma. As Kensho regains consciousness, SkekSil attacks one of the guards. Jen tells Thurma and Kensho to go into the caverns while they hold him back. As they go deeper, Kensho finds it hard to breathe due to the heat and tells Thurma and that he needs the Pool of Tears. A tearful Thurma admits that it is just a children's story and he is angry for betraying his people for her and heartbroken that she lied to him. As the Crystal Guard attempt to subdue SkekSil, Jen tries to to reclaim the sceptre, but SkekSil knocks him aside and takes it. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -8 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -8 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -8 3.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 08 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 08 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics